Intertwined
by Tsukiri
Summary: Alexis OC is a servant at the Fabre Manor and is childhood friends with Luke, Guy and Natalia. When Luke is suddenly sent off, Alexis takes this chance to go back to Daath to find someone. Bad at summaries but it has OC1xGuy and OC2xSync
1. Prologue

Hello ToA fans~~...or not o.o 'cause no one knows me...hmm...sorry Pokemon fans, I'm horrible cause now I'm obsessed with ToA...funny, I'm almost done the next chapter but I'm too lazy to put more stuff in it...I'm so bad...

ANYWAYS, this is my first ToA story. The first part of the story is pretty much on Alexis (my OC) we SADLY T.T won't be seeing the other characters until later...except Sync. Cause my other OC (Ana) is with Sync. Yeah...oh and Guy :D :D :D

I'm finally satisfied with my title cause well, Alexis is 'intertwined' with a lot of people o.o so ya lol

Also, the beginning may not (okay probably doesn't) make sense. To make it easier, it's Alexis trying to escape from the Oracle Knight Headquarters base (thank you Culinaromancer :D) with Ana but Ana gets caught and Alexis gets away. blah blah blah, it's one year later and the whole thing was a dream Alexis had (but it really did happen)

oh right and the pairing is SyncxAna and GuyxAlexis cause I LOVE those two 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss. If I had, I'd be soooooooooooo rich :D :D :D okay not _that_ rich but atleast I would own Sync and Guy xDD

* * *

Prologue

Alexis POV

"Hurry, this way!" I could hear someone yelling as more shuffled steps could be heard. I was gasping for air from running, trying to escape this place. Behind me was my replica-no, my sister, who I've become close to ever since she was created about a year an a half ago. Her semi-long hair splattered on her face, as she looked just as, or maybe more tired than I was, as she ran behind me, trying to keep the same pace as me as we ran, my hand holding hers. I knew it would be hard escaping, and to take her with me sounded suicidal, but I was determined to make it work. More shuffled steps could be heard as they became louder.

"...., Stalagmite!" A giant pillar of stone suddenly burst up hitting many Oracle Knights after my sister muttered the spell. Because of this, the Oracle Knights stopped, trying to get around the giant rock in their way.

"Don't...do that! You'll only...become...more tired." I told her while gasping for air.

Soon enough, I could see the window I was searching for. I had deliberately left that one opened as it was on the second floor so the jump wouldn't be too hard. Lightning could be seen striking as rain splattered through the window onto the floor.

*gasp* I turned around to see my replica staggering back a little as my eyes widened to see Sync holding her other hand.

"Sync…" I choked out as I could feel his eyes piercing daggers of guilt into me.

"Alexis, what are you doing?" Though it sounded angry, I could hear a tint of sacredness as he feared what I would say.

"Trying to escape."

"You know you wouldn't to able to get far." Sync answered, stating the obvious.

"Yes, but I wanted Ana to have a normal life, not one stuck here." I said looking at my replica.

"Just trying to escape will make staying here worse! You should know that!" Sync yelled.

"But to know Ana would have a better life is good enough!" I retorted, squeezing my hand that held Ana's as I closed my eyes harshly.

"Sister…" Ana said quietly. Slowly, she let go of my hand. My eyes opened in shock.

"Ana?"

"Run, sister." Ana said to me.

"No, I won't! You should be the one to escape, not me!"

"But sister was taken away from her friends and brought here! Ana has nowhere to go if she escapes without sister…"

"Ana…" I said, my eyes softening.

"That way!" My eyes opened widely again as I remembered the situation I was in. The Oracle Knights were getting closer and I had to make a choice now.

"Sync, will you try to capture me?" I said as I turned to look at the boy holding my replica's hand.

"If I am commanded to, yes. Otherwise, no." He said firmly.

"…when I leave, promise you'll take care of Ana."

"…Fine." A smile crept up my lips as I closed my eyes.

"Thank you." I said quietly as I turned and started running to the window.

"I promise I'll come back for you Ana, no matter what!" I yelled as tears poured down my face. Ana sacrificed her wellbeing for me. If I got caught, it would be for naught. I had to keep running until I got back to Baticul. Yes, back to where my home was, until I am strong enough to free Ana.

* * *

It's been a year since then. My eyes fluttered open as I remember that far off dream, noticing my damp cheeks from tears that streamed down once again. Hopefully, Sync has kept his promise of taking care of Ana until I come back for her.

* * *

And that's the end of the prologue o.o yay...boring I know...eheheheh...I'll go to the corner to mope now...

and I'll probably do the next (well 1st) chapter...tomorrow. Cause it's 9:33pm right now (okay not THAT late) but I've got friends staying over =.= I WAS OUT THE WHOLE FREAKING DAY DOWNTOWN D: D: D:

heh, watch how this story doesn't get any visits or hits LOL


	2. Chapter 1

Huzzah, de next chapter...or first chapter o.o Still on Alexis here...fear mah probably Mary-Sue OC RAWRRRRRRR

and it seems that my friends aren't going to stay over...so I'll update this chapter anyways...cause there's nothing to do now =.=;

...DRAWING TIME

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of the Abyss. If I did, my OCs would be in the game as I would've begged Kousuke Fujishima to draw my OCs in his style and have my OCs in the game...and Sync wouldn't have died :D :D :D

And also, there are spoilers...cause of Alexis's past...so if you don't want spoilers of the Oracle Knights and the God Generals, DO NOT READ!! But still visit this page so I get more hits LOL *shot*

* * *

Alexis's POV

Today was like any other day. Wake up in the morning, clean up, get dressed, leave my room all messed up, go for breakfast, and then random stuff like drawing and etc. Today, Van came around for who-knows-what reason so she did my best to stay away from him. Who knows what would happen if he could talk to her in private. At least he wouldn't be able to kidnap her like before. Yup, Van was definitely one of those evil dudes but as if anyone would believe her of course. He was the commandant everyone bowed down to; Alexis's say would bring nothing but glares from people.

Alexis was doodling in her notebook on a tree she was on when she started hearing a song that was being sung.

A fonic hymn? No one here is a seventh fonist, other than Van, but no way in hell did he have a good singing voice. She jumped down the tree she was in and started walking to where the song was being sung. Alexis had always been good at repelling fonic artes, and the hymn wasn't hitting her as strongly as the ones close to the singer. Soon enough the singing stopped and she felt a strong surge of power pass her. A light was suddenly shot up.

Hyperresonance…she ran to where the light was shot from and saw Van and Guy there.

"What happened?!" Alexis asked them both.

"A hyperresonance." She look to see Van talking to her. Despite the fact that she clearly hate Van, she knew that he won't be making any moves since Guy was here.

"Dammit, I'm going to find Duke Fabre for permission to look for Luke." Guy said to us as he started to run off.

"H-hey! I'm coming with!" Alexis yelled as she started to run after him.

"No, it'll be dangerous, you should stay here." Guy said to her as he continued to run ahead.

'Shoot, there's _no_ way I'm staying with _him_.' Alexis thought to myself, a face of terror on plastered on her face.

"F-fine! I'll just go to Natalia then!" Alexis yelled back at him annoyed, as she ran to a different path. But this could be the chance she was waiting for. Luke, Guy and Natalia would've obviously been curious as to why she would suddenly run off without telling them, since they didn't know what had happened to her a year ago.

After a few minutes of running, Alexis found Natalia walking.

"Natalia!" Alexis yelled as she ran up to her. She turned to see her and smiled.

"Oh hey Alexis."

"Could you tell Duke Fabre that I'm going to be awhile for a while?" She asked her.

"Why?"

"Well there was this giant 'BOOM' and 'SWOOSH' outside and when I went to it, I found out Luke was taken away and then Guy runs off to Duke Fabre to search for Luke and I wanna go cept he said for me not to, cept I reeeeeeeeeeeeally want to go so when he's gone to look for Luke, Imma surprise him by showing up cause I want to go with him to find Luke." Alexis explained using gestures to express what she said. Natalia just stared at her.

"Uh, if Guy said you shouldn't go, you should listen to him." Natalia said to her.

"But I really really really REALLY want to go! I'll be safe! I was okay after the incident, remember?!" Alexis said to Natalia reminding her of the kidnapping.

"You were injured like crazy!" Natalia cried.

"Yeah, cause I didn't have a weapon! Now I do so please please PLEASE?!" Alexis begged her. She knew she'd finally her me go.

"You _did _have a weapon. At least when you came back." Natalia said.

"Well there were no bullets!" Alexis said, which was true.

"Alright…" Natalia said.

"YES! Thank you sooooo much Natalia! And don't tell Guy! I wanna surprise him!" Alexis said happily as she ran off to her room.

"Be careful Alexis! I don't want you almost dead the next time I see you!" Natalia yelled at her.

In the matter of minutes, Alexis was in her room grabbing what she needed. She took her bag and stuffed it with many gels, a map and an extra pair of clothes. She then checked under my bed. Her extra gun was still there. She took it and put it in the holster around her left ankle, hidden from people to see because her boots blocked the sight. The gun she usually used was already strapped on her thigh under her skirt just in case. She carried her bag and ran off to the entrance of Baticul.

'Just wait Ana; I'll be there soon enough.' Alexis thought to herself as she started running down the memorized direction to get to Daath.

* * *

DE END *runs off*

and yes, STORY MAKES NO SENSE!! FEAR MEH RAWR!!! *shot* dammit...*disappears*


	3. Chapter 2

Huzzah for next chapter *shot*

anyways, I see that there ARE hits...and visits...but no reviews or alerts =.= this makes me sad people D: but seriously! is it cause I didn't write 'R&R' cause like...I didn't o.o ...lol

RANTING SECTION:

have any of you guys seen the ToA dojinshi, Quartet? I saw it on Ebay for like HUNDRED DOLLARS!! in USA o.o and $20 more for shipping =.= I went like 'WOAH!!' but it looks really good o3o it's got SYNC in it :D and Ion also :3 ...makes me think it'll be shounen-ai but STILL the art looks SO good *.* I want it but it costs SO MUCH and the seller is like 100% good, but it's probably not translated LOL but still...

also, my mom doesn't believe fanfiction is 'reading'. Like, stories here are soooooooo much more interesting than real books cause for 1, you know how the characters look and how AWESOME they are lol 2, fanfictions are sooooo better cause there's more romance *shot* and everyone loves OCs :D ...okay not EVERYONE but OCs make things interesting :3 but I can't go showing my mom fanfictions cause I mostly read romance (funny cause my friends probably don't think I'm into those kind of books) and if there's swearing, she'll get mad =.=; so if I wanna show her, I've gotta first check that there's no swearing, oh and she also won't understand cause fanfiction sometimes happen after the original ended (aka Soldier of Wings) so she'll get all confused...and then there's the fighting LOL

I also don't get that when the group is traveling, NONE of them have a bag =.= and like no extra clothes o.o don't they have to wash the clothes? maybe they wash it at the inn, does that mean the inn has extra clothes to borrow? huh...atleast in ToS: DotNW, Emil and Marta have bags...like purse sized ones though...I'll end the ranting here.

END OF RANTING

Disclaimer: I don't own ToA if I did...I dunno, but don't you think Sync would look REALLY good with glasses? I read bout a girl talking bout how awesome Sync is and said if he had glasses and um, a button down shirt I think..? and that he's a girl she'd love him more. I don't agree with the girl part but I drew Sync with glasses and I went all OMG :D :D :D :D

oh also, there's **extra villages**. I mean, how are you pose to get from 1 town to another in one day!?!?!??! there's GOTTA be more towns. Like in Pokemon! There's like ...I dunno 15 places at most you stop but in the show there's wayyyy more.

* * *

It had been awhile since Alexis began walking. The sun rays were beaming on her face as she continued to follow the path to Port Belkend. She knew there was a port at Baticul but Guy would probably use that one, so going there would be a bad idea. After a few hours, the sun began to fall and by the time moon started to perk up, she was at a small village so she decided to stay at the inn there for the night. She went to the dining room, after she got the key to her room, for dinner. She was in the middle of drinking her warm soup while thinking of how she was going to infiltrate the Underground Headquarters when someone joined her.

"What's a young girl doing here all alone?" a voice said. Alexis looked up to see a man perhaps in his mid-20s sitting in the originally empty chair across from her.

"Just traveling around." Alexis answered simply as she put her spoon down. She could tell the man wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"All by yourself? It's very dangerous for a young, pretty girl you know." The man said trying to act surprised but Alexis knew he was slightly happy to learn of this piece of information.

"I should say that to you as well. And who might you be anyways?" Alexis asked.

"James. And you?" He answered smiling as he brought out a hand.

"Alexis." She replied as she shook his hand.

"Well Alexis, perhaps we should travel together. It's much safer that way."

'Say's you.' Alexis thought to herself as she mentally rolled her eyes.

"Thanks but no thanks. I enjoy traveling by myself." Alexis replied smiling.

"Are you sure about that?" James said as innocently as possible. Alexis could see from the corner of her that his hand was creeping toward hers slowly. Suddenly, a hand stopped his in his tracks. Alexis skipped a beat as she knew who those hands belonged to. She slowly looked up to see Guy smiling at James.

"Actually she's travelling with me so I advice that your advances are not needed." Guy said to him.

"Really, I thought she was travelling by herself."

"Not anymore isn't that right Alex?" Guy said as he turned to look at Alexis. She flinched.

"Uh, right! Sorry James." Alexis said turning to look at James and away from Guy.

"Well that's too bad. Maybe we'll cross paths another time." James said as he got up and left. Guy took his seat.

"Okay, what are you doing here?" Guy asked.

"I was gonna surprise you…surprise." Alexis said nervously.

"Oh this is a giant surprise. Why are you here?"

"Cause I wanted to help! You're not the only one worried about Luke."

"Sure, so instead of going to the port back at Baticul, you decided that the Belkend port would be a better option to find me." Guy said to her.

"Eh…" Alexis didn't know what to say.

"I'm listening."

"Well…I didn't see you there so I thought that you would go to the Belkend one instead." Alexis said making it up as she went.

"Everyone was stuck at one part of the port." He replied simply.

"Well, there were too many people so I couldn't find you."

"There was barely anyone there."

"Well, maybe when you were there, there weren't a lot of people."

'Oh gosh, stop asking me questions!' Alexis yelled in her head.

"Alex. That day, the port was closed, so only a few people were there."

"Then why were you there?"

"I was checking if I'd be allowed to take a boat with Duke Fabre's permission."

"And then I checked there later to see if you were there." Alexis said.

"Alex. You're lying, I can tell."

"No I'm not!" Alexis said despite that it was actually a lie, but hey, the whole reason she was able to get out was because she lied right?

"I can't watch out for you Alex, you should go back to Baticul." Guy sighed.

"No I'm staying. You can't make me go back." Alexis pouted.

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I got it from Luke." Alexis smiled gleefully.

"Fine, but you better stay close to me." Guy sighed again.

"Hai~!" Alexis said cheerfully. In her mind though she knew she'd have to ditch him though.

* * *

Alexis got up earlier than usual today. She decided that it'd be best to leave as soon as possible. She skipped breakfast and went to the receptionist.

"Could you give this to a guy bout this height with blond hair and blue eyes when he comes down? His name's Guy." Alexis said to the woman as she gave her key and a note to the woman.

"Oh he already came down." She told her. Alexis froze.

"And right here." A voice behind her said.

'Oh shoot.' Alexis thought as she sensed Guy towering over her.

"Oh hey Guy. Didn't know you woke up early." Alexis said nervously.

"I had some feeling you were going to try sneaking away so I decided to come down early."

"Is that so eheheheh…" Alexis said.

"We're having breakfast and you're not leaving my sight." Guy ordered, dragging her away.

"Even when I'm going to the washroom?" Alexis whined.

"I'll…wait outside."

"What about when I shower?" Alexis smirked.

"…Stop asking these questions!" Guy said blushing slightly.

"But Guy~!" Alexis whined. She knew of Guy's gynophobia. The only reason he could touch her was because he originally thought of her as a boy. Even though he knew the truth now, he still thought of her as a guy. Of course there _were _some ways to get his gynophobia to react.

"Is it 'cause you'll see me naked?" Alexis asked as innocently as possible. Guy flinched.

"N-no! There is such a thing as personal space." Guy stuttered. Alexis smirked again.

"I wouldn't mind." Alexis said as she clung to his arm that could obviously feel the small bump on her chest.

"AHHH!" Guy cried out as he pulled out of her grasp. Alexis smirked wider at this and took the chance to run off.

"Later Guy!" Alexis yelled as she ran out of the inn.

"ALEXIS! Get back here!" Guy yelled as he ran after her, a trail of laughter ahead of him.

* * *

"Argh I can't believe she ran off." Guy muttered to himself as he looked around for the almost black, green hair in a long ponytail anywhere in his line of sight. What he didn't know was that the girl was behind him leaning on a wall in an alley, watching Guy walk deeper into the streets.

"Thank you Luke." Alexis said to herself as she started walking off. Alexis, Luke and Guy would always play hide and seek. Luke and she would hide most of the times and Guy always seemed to have a hard time finding them. Of course, he _has_ gotten better at the game so she knew she'd have to leave quickly. Alexis stopped at a fruit stand and bought an apple to eat for her breakfast. She quickly went to a food market and bought some stuff to eat until she got to the next town. Alexis continued walking until she was back at the entrance. Glancing around to see if Guy was close by, Alexis began a fast pace until a certain voice stopped her.

"Oh Alexis." Alexis turned to see James walking towards her, a gleeful smile on his face.

'Aw great, you gotta be kidding me.'

"Hm, where's your friend?" He asked.

"Back in town."

"Ditching him eh?"

"Yeah, don't tell him."

"Of course not. So how about we travel together? Looks like we're going the same way."

'He's _still_ going on about traveling with me?!' Alexis sighed in her head.

"I'd rather not. I should be going."

"Oh come on. It won't be that bad.

"No seriously, I'd rather go alone." Alexis said as her patience became thinner.

"There you are."

'Shoot!' Alexis thought. Guy had found her and he was obviously mad. She knew she should've ignored James.

"Alexis you-oh it's you." Guy said as he noticed James.

"Huh, guess he caught us. Let's go Alexis." James said as he took her arm. Guy walked up to them and grabbed the arm that held Alexis's.

"I'd like it that you don't touch her." Guy said.

"She'd rather be with me than you, that's why she ditched you, right Alexis?"

"Uh…" Alexis didn't know what to say. It'd be hard to stay with Guy since she would have to ditch him but James was _really_ getting on her nerves with his continual advances. She just wanted to travel alone so she could save her sister for Lorelei's sake!

"I'd rather travel alone…"

"Oh no you aren't! I'm not gonna let you go alone Alexis." Guy said.

"She'll be with me so she'll be safe."

"You're even worse! Alexis." Guy said staring at her.

"UCK you know what?! I'M LEAVING! I just want to travel somewhere and I've already got an argument about me going on after not even one stinkin day!" Alexis yelled, her patience had snapped.

"I am leaving NOW." Alexis stomped her foot angrily as she yanked her arm away from James and stormed off.

"Alex!" Guy cried to her. Alexis continued to storm off as she went on the path to Port Belkend.

"Looks like you got girlfriend troubles." James smirked to Guy.

"She's not my girlfriend." Guy said blushing.

"Great, so she's available."

"Don't you dare touch her."

"But she's any man's game. You should remember that." James said as he walked back into the village. Guy thought back to what Alexis said before she ran off. He started blushing slightly as he remembered.

* * *

"Okay, take a left here and keep going forward…" Alexis mumbled to herself as she looked at her map.

"Alex!"

'Aw, great.' Alexis thought as she could hear Guy coming.

"Gee, I told you I'm going alone." Alexis said as Guy caught up to her.

"And I told you I'm keeping an eye out for you until we find Luke." Guy sighed as he followed her.

"At least now I'm sure you're going to try to get away. Why are you anyways?"

"…personal reasons."

"Alex. We've known each other for 7 years. You can tell me anything. We're friends remember?" Guy said as he went in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, friends…" Alexis muttered sadly. Guy looked at her confused.

"Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, course." Alexis said back to her cheerful attitude.

"Good. Now, are you going to tell me?"

"…it's hard to explain!-ow." Alexis said quickly.

"What happened?"

"Bit my tongue." Alexis said a little slurred and annoyed as she stuck her tongue out, trying to make it feel better which didn't really make sense.

"Let me see." Guy said as he took his hand that was on Alexis's shoulder to hold her chin so he could see the damage…if there was any.

"Ah." Alexis yelped. She was trying her best not to breathe and keep her blush from creeping up.

'This is _not_ a very good position for me.' Alexis cried in her head.

"Doesn't look like there's any damage…Alex? Are you even breathing?" Guy asked her when he realized he couldn't feel any breathing coming from her mouth.

"I'm fine, fine!" Alexis said as Guy's grip on her chin fell.

"Well let's go now." Alexis said quickly as she grabbed Guy's hand and began pacing quickly.

'Oh my Lorelei, that was sooooo embarrassing. Oh wait, I'm holding his hand…OH MY LORELEI, I can't believe I'm holding his hand!!' Alexis yelled in her head.

"Uh Alex?"

"Huh?"

"You're squeezing my hand."

"Oh, sorry."

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"Cause you're too slow, now come on." Alexis said as she continued walking.

* * *

Huzzah for ending *shot* and I've got a feeling Guy was OOC so SHOOT ME!! *shot multiple of times*

ow...um, hopefully the chapter wasn't horrible o.o and that most of you would be able to reach this part xD so...bye o.o

and this time I _will_ R&R so R AND R!!! RAWR! *shot*


End file.
